The start, a Larry Stylinson one-shot
by Misten
Summary: So, this is a first. But you need to start somewhere don't you? This is how I picture Louis and Harry's first time in bed. A bit awkward, a bit strange, but oh so hot. I got the idea from a clip of Harry in wich he says the words "Come to me". Jesus Christ, that voice... I would very much appreciate constructive critisism from you guys, I am learning by doing here! )


"Good night Louis"

"Good night Harry"

I gave him a quick awkward hug and hurried in to my room, closing the door behind me.

Standing in my quiet bedroom I could hear Harry's door opening and closing a little slower than mine had, almost as if he hesitated.

Was he?

Did he also feel it?

My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel it all through my body. My arm still tingled from the touch of his hand and I got goosebumps just by thinking about what happened on the interview just a couple of hours ago. I wondered if anyone else had noticed it. The slight shift of my arm, when I moved it closer to Harrys hand as he was standing behind me. His fingers lightly stroking my arm up and down, making me shiver.

And then, without any warning, while the cameras were of and the lady from the magazine was discussing something with our manager, Harry leaned down so that his mouth was close to my ear and whispered. "Don't be nervous baby."

Just like that. What did he mean by it? I wasn't nervous when it came to interviews, never was. But his touch, his words made my heart race like never before. He seemed so confident in his words, like he wasn't talking about the interview at all. It almost sounded like an invite. An invite to what?

Well, I knew what I was hoping for. But that couldn't be could it? I know I have feelings for Harry, I have ever since I first met him on X-factor. And I know I am bi, even though I have never been with a guy for real. But I never thought that the feelings could be mutual. The hugs and the cuddling, could they mean something else to the curly beautiful boy as well?

Maybe he was waiting for me right now.

My heart was beating so hard just by thinking about that possibility it made me feel dizzy. I leaned against my door, taking a few deep breaths.

Calm the fuck down now Louis.

Ofcourse he isn't waiting for you. You are the queer one, not him. He is just sleeping in his bed like any normal lad would.

But what if he isn't…

Almost unaware of my actions I opened my door and sneaked out in the hallway. The house was all quiet and embedded in darkness.

What are you doing Louis Tomlinson!

I reached Harrys door, my legs shaking and my mouth dry as the desert. I listened with my ear against the wood. Not a sound from inside and I know Harry always snores when he is sleeping.

Why is it so quiet? I just about decided to go back to my room but something inside med made me lift my hand and slowly push the handle down. The door squeaked low and I stopped breathing.

Harry was not sleeping. He sat in his bed with his back against the headboard. Like he had been waiting for me to come and I couldn't find any words nor the strength to move. His green eyes locked with mine and I could see a smile playing on his lips.

He leaned slightly forward, opened his hand to me and his gaze just pierced through mine.

"Come to me"

Three words, simple and oh so effective. Like the lightning struck in to my body, jumpstarting it with electricity. I closed the distance between us with three long steps all the while lost in his deep green eyes. I was unable to think or to feel anything but this rush of attraction towards the boy in front of me. He stood up on his knees to meet me as I crashed in to his hard body smashing my lips on to his forcefully. There was no time for regrets now.

I could feel Harrys hands on my back pushing me even closer, his eager warms lips on my as his tongue entered my mouth and I opened up to welcome it with my own. He tasted sweet and warm and I gently nibbled on his lower lip, pulling it with my teeth.

I wanted to be closer. My entire body craved him with every fiber and atom, I needed to have him. I placed my hands on his cheeks, pressing my lips even tighter against his until we both needed to break it off, gasping for air. Harry smiled at me while panting heavily. He looked so confident, so sure of himself, as if this was something he had been planning for a long time.

I on the other hand suddenly felt insecure. The first shock had settled now. I had just snogged a guy. Holy crap! Was I any good? Was I good enough for him? I leaned back a little, letting go of his face and letting my eyes drop.

"Hey Lou?" He cupped my chin and raised my head to his again. Softly stroking my lips with his thumb. "What is the matter?" His voice filled with concern and I didn't know what to answer him.

"What are we doing Hazza?" my voice felt thin and it didn't really sound like me. He smiled his big smile that only he can, leaned in on me, placing his mouth right next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it made me shiver from pleasure.

"We are just exploring Loubear", he whispered in to my ear and I couldn't escape a soft moan as the hair on my arms and legs rose from the sound of his voice.

He put a hand on my bare chest and gently pushed me backwards down on the mattress, his lips still on my neck he straddled me, letting his upper body touch mine while he licked his way down my neck and collarbone.

I could feel all of him now, our boxers the only thing that kept us partly separated. I could feel that he wanted this just as much as I and it gave me renewed courage.

I leaned up on my arms and elbows so that I could look at Harry better. He was perfection, his lean body resting upon mine, making me fell his toned muscles move over me as his mouth kept working its way down on my skin. When he got to my chest he let his tongue circle around my nipples, gently scraping them with his teeth. I was beyond aroused and groaned loudly, not able to control myself. Harry chuckled and continued down over my stomach carefully placing small kisses all over my shivering skin. I needed to touch him, needed to feel him under my fingers so I nestled them in his thick curly hair, gently pulling it, feeling it slide softly through my hands.

"I have been waiting for this to happen for so long Lou" Harry whispered, his breath hot against my navel. Had he? I felt a joy rushing through my body. Harry had the same feelings I had! I sat up abruptly almost knocking his head.

"Lou what the f.." He didn't get any further as I pulled him up to my mouth again crashing my lips on to his so roughly it almost hurt. But I didn't care and neither did he seem to. He just wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. When we both needed to breath I nuzzled my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent so that I would never forget how he smelled this night. I wanted to feel this forever. To never have to leave this bed or this beautiful boy.

"I want you Hazza", I whispered. My voice cracking from emotions. "I want you so bad right now."

"I want you to Louis, I have ever since I first met you" his voice was thick with lust and I could feel just how much he wanted me through the thin fabric of our underwear.

My skin was so sensitive that every movement we did made me whimper. Harry quickly moved away from me, standing up beside the bed. He was so god damn beautiful. The thick hair, the deep green eyes, his refined arm muscles just barely noticeable through his pale skin and his skin so gently misled it looked like someone painted them there. It was pure perfection.

Slowly he let his boxers drop to the floor and now he stood naked before me.

I could no breathe

My entire body trembled with desire and I slid out of my boxers as well. Harry eyed me and he looked stunned. "You are breathtaking" he said as he entered the bed again. I could feel myself blushing it was not exactly how I saw myself. Harry noticed ofcourse and put his hand on my cheek. "Don't" he said. "Please don't diminish yourself like that." He looked almost hurt and it pained me. "You are so perfect to me Louis. All of you." He smiled. "This, is perfect." He kissed my forehead, his lips warm and soft. "And this" he kissed my cheeks and nose and mouth, making me chuckle. "You are so beautiful Louis and don't you ever forget that."

He started working himself down over my neck and shoulders licking and nibbling on my skin. I couldn't say or do anything anymore, my body belonged to him now and that seemed to be exactly how he wanted it. My body stiffened when he got to my waist and my breath stuck in my throat. Harry stopped and looked at me. "Are you afraid Louis? Because I won't do anything if you are not ready." Was I ready? How could I possibly know that? All I knew is that I wanted to be with Harry, now and forever. I stared at him, simply nodding my head. He smiled and shook his head. "That's not enough Lou-bear, I need to say it." As he spoke he blew hot air on me, teasing me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Say it Lou, I want to hear your voice." I swallowed. "Do it Haz, I need you to do it", the words were small and just a breath but it was all he needed. In one movement he took me in his mouth making me scream from the shock. I had never felt anything like it. The world lost its meaning and all I could think about was Harry's mouth on me working up and down my shaft, his hand cupping me while he did, gently putting pressure on the right places. His tongue moved constantly and I felt myself getting closer and closer. "Oh my god Harry, I'm gonna come!" I pulled his hair to make him move but it didn't seem to bother him at all. Instead I felt his teeth gently scrape the top and that was it. I was pushed over the edge and my body exploded inside his mouth, coming undone in every way possible. Through my daze I could see him swallowing what he could and then whipping his chin with the back of his hand smiling up at me. "Good lad" he smirked. I didn't have the strength to answer him, I just laid there panting.

My body felt heavier than it ever had before. Harry lay down beside me again, putting his hand on my neck and gently pushing my head towards his. The kiss was soft, almost hesitating. His eyes were open, carefully studying my reaction as I tasted myself on his lips. It was salty and somewhat sticky but not at all bad and I soon deepened the kiss, feeling the strength return to my body. I wrapped my arm around him, letting my fingers glide up and down his back every time getting lower and lower until I reached his bum.

I closed my eyes, not really sure what to do next. I had never been with a boy before. Hell I hadn't been with a girl that many times either. I grabbed him and pushed his lips towards mine feeling him still hard against me. He let out a soft moan in to my mouth.

"Don't be afraid Louis. Just do whatever you feel like." I pulled myself away from him and looked in to his eyes. I was afraid, how could I not be. "I want you to like it Haz." He chuckled. "I already do like it silly boy. You are here beside me and I honestly don't need anything else." And with those words my feelings for him just exploded. "Oh Haz, if you knew what you do to me. What you do to my body and to my mind." I wanted so bad to explain it to him but I just couldn't find the words. Instead I pulled him up so that we were both on our knees. I pushed myself up to the headboard, resting my back against it and spreading my legs, inviting him to come and sit between them. He did and leaned his back against my chest. I kissed his curls and continued down to his ears, softly licking them and I could feel him shiver under my breath, it made me smile.

My hands were stroking up and down his arms leaving a trail of Goosebumps. This was good. Now I felt completely in control and every last bit of nervousness just seemed to fall of me. In fact I felt confident as I let one of my hands drop to his groin wrapping my fingers around him, gently stroking his length up and down. He gasped for air and I quite enjoyed hearing him and feeling him so aroused. I was in no hurry to end him, we had all night. I kept placing small pecks on his neck and cheeks and he turned his head to meet my lips. Carefully I sucked his lower lip in my mouth drawing the blood close to the surface and tasting the sweetness of his breath. He groaned softly in to my mouth.

"Do you like it", I whispered.

"Yes Louis, yes I like it" his voice was weak and shaking.

I smiled again and let my hand increase the speed and pressure just a little bit. Harry sucked in a breath quickly and held it before he let it out in small shaky puffs. My other hand was caressing his chest and playing with his nipples, rolling them between my thumb and index finger. As I started to speed up even more his breathing was becoming more and more shaky and his hands was clasping my thighs as he tried to keep his body from shaking so hard.

"Oh god Louis, I am so close now" his voice was now but a moan. But I didn't want him to come just yet so I slowed down, releasing almost all the pressure. Harry groaned in frustration, drops of sweat pearling on his forehead and I wiped them off with my free hand. "Fuck Louis, this is torture, what are you doing to me" he breathed. I was in complete control and I liked it. "Do you want to come Hazza" I whispered, my mouth so close to his ear I could lick it. "Yes! Damn it Louis Yes!" he was almost screaming from frustration.

"Then come for me Harry" I said giving him just a few hard strokes. Seconds later I felt him explode in my hand. His body was convulsing on me and he screamed my name as his climax peaked.

Afterwards he turned around, facing me, our sticky bodies clinging together just as they belonged. "That" he said while giving me a soft kiss on my lips. "That, was fucking Incredible." I could only nod and smile to him. My body felt completely shattered and my eyelids were so heavy I could barely keep them open.

Tomorrow we had to talk about this. About what happened and what would happen now with us, with our friends and family, the band and the management. But for now all I wanted to do was to sleep in my Hazzas arms. So I slid down in my bed and he wrapped his long and strong arms around me, nuzzling my neck and pulling me close.

I sighed happily dozing off in a deep and dreamless sleep, feeling like the luckiest boy alive.


End file.
